The wizard Triglavle
by Darkmonkeybishop
Summary: Triglav: story1: The wizard Triglavle
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story I'm posting....

I really need opinions on it you know...

Well, I hope you enjoy!!!

Triglav

Also entitled

The Becoming of Slamandrastron

The land of Peace

Is soon dissolved

The light decease

Mysteries solved

Came from the North

Has gotten free

Evil Comes Forth

Stands up the three

Chosen by one the wizard,

Triglavle

"Strange poem I say, wot!"

"I dunno..."

Two friends, Flitt and Boren were looking at each other fascinated by the ancient writing on the scroll they had found. Flitt was a young mountain hare and Boren was a tough, striped badger. The two, rolled around in the grass while thinking of the strange poem. Flitt bolted up like lightning, and hid the scroll behind him.

"Good morning Flitt and Boren."

"Good morning sir Harry!"

Sir Harry was an old male hedgehog. He owned a library in the fort they lived in. Harry eyed the two over and over. Then he asked the two,

"Have you seen the ancient blood stained scroll? I think I've missed placed it some where in the fort. I couldn't find it in my library today..."

He stared hard at Flitt. As you may have already known, hares are talkative and joke living tricksters. They also eat a lot too. Badgers are tough and really do not do talking and joking as much as the other creatures of the land. Harry knew he could trust Boren. Boren was disappointed that he had to lie to such a great man as sir Harry, but it save Flitt from trouble.

"Boren, please tell me when you find it."

Sir Harry said just that and started walking toward the fort muttering under his breathe the possibilities of the scroll being somewhere. Flitt plopped down on the grass exhausted of thinking of the punishments he would get if Sir Harry found out. Flitt gazed at the fort awhile and started after Sir Harry with Boren chasing him.

The fort was a great place with a market, houses, stores, and all the things you could think of in the medieval age. Stratastron was the name of the fort. It was named after a great hare named Stratas Finsteral the quick and badger named Tron Redeye the mighty. The two were said to have defeated an evil rat lord named Sitheratious. Upon defeating the evil rat lord, the two made the fort. Flitt always dreamed of him and Boren being as great as the two legendary figures.

The two rushed into the fort and to the Training Hall. This is where young ones learned combat skills to defend themselves if anything were to happen. The two and another hare name Rose Light were three or the many top students. Flitt really didn't have much fun in the Training Hall. He still went because he was madly in love with Rose. He followed her mostly every where in the Training Hall. Flitt took his wooden sword and went into the Training Hall.

Vermin sat in the tall grasses near the fort and where Flitt and Boren had been sitting. The vermin consisted of mainly rats and some ferrets, stouts, and weasel. They were hungrily waiting to kill, eat, laugh, and gain loot. They wait patiently until their captain give out orders. They wait smiling. They know that their wishes will be achieved shortly.


	2. Stratastron

Author's note: well, this is my second chapter of my series you see… and second story to ever post. I did a little of my own mole language. I know this is not great and neither was the first, but posting more stories will make me better, lol… Enjoy!!!

P.S: It's very short this time.

Stratastron, what a wonderful place! As the sun fell, creatures still bustled around. Dibbuns scattered here and there finding a creature that would be there next target of one of the tricks they had in their small young heads. A little mouse and mole scurried toward Flitt with sticks in their dirt caked hands. They start poking him all over.

"Ouchie, young'ons be poking me!"

"Yourr ai bwad rabbit, Zirrr"

The dibbuns, very young children, knew what the two young ones had done. They wanted to be included in the fun of the scroll. Flitt was annoyed and wanted to get them out of his way.

"Now, now, I'll give you a juicy grape and you lot shall be going to yur beds!"

"No, no! I'd really like four grapes; two for me and him."

The little mouse spoke up this time. Flitt was going to bargain with the dibbuns, but soon there was a war cry!!!


End file.
